A persistence-of-vision (POV) light device creates a visual display when the light device is spinning such as when attached to a spinning bicycle wheel. For example, see U.S. Patent Application Publications US 2011/0038169 A1 and US 2012/0200401, the disclosures of which are expressly incorporated herein in their entireties by reference. In order to create the visual display, the wheel with the attached POV light device is rotated and the POV light device is supplied electrical power. When the wheel is on a bicycle, the rotation of the bicycle wheel is provided by pedaling the bicycle and the electrical power is typically provided by a battery mounted to the POV light device or the bicycle wheel.
In retail stores it is often desired to demonstrate or animate a product. Rotating displays have been used to demonstrate products since at least 1900. U.S. Pat. No. 1,927,283 to Hernandez describes a rotating display for confections. This device must be rotated manually.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,886,549 to Howell describes a motorized display for a an automobile or car tire. The Howell device is designed for rotating the car tire without an attached wheel. The device includes a central adjustable mechanism for grasping the tire. No means is provided for attaching a tire mounted to a wheel. The Howell device is floor-standing and comparatively large and heavy. The large size makes it unsuitable for use in a small shop or crowded shop window, as well as comparatively expensive to transport. The Howell device includes a spring mechanism to maintain contact between a treaded portion of the tire and a motor for spinning the tire. The tire is maintained in a fixed position about a rotating axis while the motor can move to maintain contact with the tire. Such a mechanism is only suitable for low speed operation because treads on the tire cause the motor to bounce and vibrate excessively at higher speeds. Contacting the treaded portion of the tire also creates noise during operation which is undesirable in a retail store.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,843,000 to Bennett describes a device for supporting and rotating a car tire while being painted. The device includes a motorized spinning device for an automobile or car wheel with a mounted tire. The wheel is not held in a way which permits rapid rotation, and the wheel is not held sufficiently securely to permit continuous unattended operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,611,601 to Stropkay describes a device which simulates rotation of an automobile or car tire but does not actually rotate the tire. A simulated wheel part is provided and rotated within the tire. The device includes a non-moving light located behind the simulated wheel part.
At least one company has produced a display stand that utilizes POV technology with a bicycle wheel. Anvii Corporation Ltd. of Taiwan markets a display stand under the commercial name “Ferris Wheel” that spins a bicycle wheel with lights mounted thereon. This display stand may be considered a significant advancement over the previous display devices, but significant drawbacks remain. These drawbacks include: the display stand can only accommodate a single size of bicycle wheel; the display stand blocks visibility of about 16% of the area inside the wheel rim from one side, so a viewer can only see an unobstructed view of the wheel from one side rather than both sides of the wheel; installation of the wheel with proper tension is difficult and a proper tension will not be maintained as the wheel and a drive wheel wear; a slip ring with a single contact is utilized to provide power through a wheel axle and bearings acting as a second contact but is very unreliable because the axle and bearing surfaces oxidize and are not in constant contact; and the display stand can only be utilized resting on a horizontal tabletop or the like.
Accordingly, there is a need for a retail display system and method that includes a motorized spinner stand which rotates a bicycle wheel unattached to a bicycle and optionally provides electrical power to electrical devices attached to the bicycle wheel. Such a display system and method should be compact, able to mount against a variety of surfaces in a fixed location such as a store window, and be capable of operating continuously and quietly at a speed suitable for a Persistence-of-Vision light display.